The Seer And The Prince
by let'smakeitsomeday
Summary: Kagome is a seer, someone who has visions of the future. when she has a vision of the Prince Inuyasha being killed she is sent to protect him. but it is more dangerous than anyone realised
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, my prince. Do we really have to go and see them?" Miroku asked as they rode up the mountain path to the building they were heading for

"Damn it Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you? Yes we really have to see them now shut up and ride" Inuyasha snapped at his friend turning around in his saddle

"Remind me again why the hell I had to come as well" Koga shouted from the back

"Because you owe me" Inuyasha shouted back at the wolf demon as he turned back so he was facing the front and narrowly missed hitting his head on a low hanging branch

"How the hell did they get a message to the palace anyway? I heard they never leave" Miroku muttered as he brought his horse up next to Inuyasha

"They have a way, someone in the palace get the message and brings it to us. No one knows how they get the massage but they do. I was banned from going in the room when I was little" Inuyasha muttered

"So what do we do when we get there?" Koga asked coming up so he didn't have to shout "Just burst in and ask which one saw the vision and what they hell do we do about it? or burst in, kill everyone in the way and hope we don't kill the one we need?"

"If we killed everyone in the way we would have no way of knowing if we had killed the one we need" Miroku said slapping the back of Koga's head "Plus, we don't kill, not like that"

"He's got a point wolf" Inuyasha snorted

"Shut up ya mangy mutt" Koga snarled reaching over but just too short to smack the back of Inuyasha's head the way that Miroku had done his

"You think it was really okay to leave Sesshomaru back at the palace, you know what he's like" Miroku muttered looking over his shoulder, as if expecting the demon in question to pop up behind them

"He knew someone had to stay behind and he's the oldest, next to take the thrown after the old man had died, as soon as he gets his ass married"

"You're more likely to get married than him, I don't think there's anyone who would want to marry him"

"come on" Inuyasha smirked "Let's try and get there before this storm hits properly"

* * *

Kagome paced her small room nervously, she'd never seen royalty before. She'd never left the temple since she'd been brought to it as a small child when her family found out about her gift.

The longer she'd been there the higher up she became. She was no longer a novice but she was now the third in command, behind the high priestess and the high priestess's younger sister and carer of the novices Kaede. The high priestess had been called Kikyo, but once she's gone to be the high priestess she's lost her name like those before her and was known by her title as Aisling

"What if I mess up?" Kagome muttered pulling her hair slightly. It had been swept into a bun at the back in complicated braids pulling most of her hair at the front back with it but leaving to long ropes of her hair to hang free. She'd been dressed in the best of her clothes for this important visit. Her formal clothes consisted of a long dark blue dress that went up to her throat and was held closed by the silver band the ran around it, looking like a necklace, while her normal necklace's chain was extended so it rested further down. Over the dark blue dress she wore a bluey green over dress that was parted mostly at the front. It met a little below her breasts and was closed down her stomach but when it reached the flare of her hips it split again, showing the skirt of the dress below. While the under dress was plain only one colour with no pattern the top layer had a pattern running along it swirls and dots covered it. The sleeves of the under dress were the same colour, they were loose and flowing covering all her arms. They followed the under dress with no pattern on them but the sleeves that were with the top dress bore the same pattern, they bunched up almost like a cap sleeve at the top before the flowed down, splitting so that if she raised her arms they would fall down and sway at her sides.

The only other time she'd worn this outfit was when she was being measured for it, once it had been made she's worn it to make sure that it looked good and fitted in all the right places seeing as she'd still been growing when it was being made, luckily for Kagome the dress still fitted, they didn't have time for another one to be made and everyone was wearing their best so she couldn't borrow anything of someone else.

"Kagome child, stop your pacing. Everything will be fine, I have seen it and nothing will happen to you" Kaede smiled from where she was sat in the corner of her room, the black eye patch moving slightly as she smiled

"But what if I mess it up? What if I trip and sent tea flying or something like that?" Kagome began to nibble her bottom lip

"stop that child, I have seen it and you do nothing of the sort. I know you will not believe me when I say this but you will enjoy yourself" Kaede laughed, making Kagome smile. The young girl was extremely nervous Kaede knew but if she worked herself up before their visitors arrived then she would do something silly.

"Shall I go and see if Aisling would like some tea?" Kagome asked reaching for the door in her room

"I think that Aisling would like that child" Kaede smiled as she watched the young girl rush from the room, not even hearing what Kaede had said

"If only she knew what will happen to her" Kaede muttered lifting herself up from the low chair she'd been sat on with a groan

"My old bones are not build for all this up and down, I wonder how my sister copes" She muttered again as she stepped outside of Kagome's room, sliding the door shut behind her as she went

* * *

Kagome and Kaede rushed to the greeting room not that long after. They had to be there to greet their guests who were almost there. Kagome only just managed to sit on her cushion when the screen door was opened and the men came in. the leader was easily recognised, even for the priestesses who never left the temple, he was the prince Inuyasha while the 2 that came in after him Kagome didn't know. They lined up standing behind the cushions that had been placed on the floor for them opposite the priestesses while the priestesses stood up and then they all bowed before sitting on the cushions

"May I pour you some tea?" Aisling asked extending her hand to indicate the teapot next to her

"If you don't mind" The black haired man next to the prince said a smile on his face

"First sister I think introductions should be in order, so we know names and what to call each other" Kaede smiled at her older sister who like all the high priestesses didn't look a day over the age she had been when she'd been chosen

"Of course, how silly of me to forget" She too gave a small smile to Kaede while Kagome sat in silence, trying to not vomit, she was so nervous she didn't even know what she was to do

"I am the high priestess of this temple, my title is Aisling, the woman next to me is my younger sister Kaede who is second in charge and the young woman next to her" at this she nodded her head slightly towards Kagome "She is the third in command and is called Kagome. Now please tell us your names" she held out her hand palm up towards the prince

"Well um, I'm Inuyasha, the prince of this country while the man next to me is Miroku, the monk who lives with us and the demon next to him is the chief of guards Koga" Inuyasha said not looking away from the hand that the woman who used to be known as Kikyo had extended

"Now that names are no longer a problem, would you like tea?" her hand once more moved to show the teapot next to her

"Yes please" The once names Koga smiled, not taking his eyes off Kagome who had her head bowed

"We were told to come to the temple" Inuyasha spoke

"Yes" Aisling smiled again

"Will you tell us what this is about?" Inuyasha asked not drinking his tea

"Will you not drink your tea first?" Kaede asked while Aisling took a sip of her tea

"Yes, my lady Kaede we will drink the tea" Miroku said elbowing Inuyasha in the ribs slightly.

Once the tea cups were empty Inuyasha spoke again

"Well?"  
"Kagome" Aisling smiled at the pale girl, Kagome swallowed as she felt all eyes move to her

"Um, well" She murmured slowly raising her head to look up and saw Kaede give her a reassuring smile from the corner of her eye

"I had a vision" Kagome began only to be cut off by Inuyasha

"yeah, we guessed that seeing as it said it in the message and the women of this temple have visions that's why they're here" He snapped only to get a growl off Koga and another elbow to the ribs from Miroku

"Please continue Miss Kagome" Miroku smiled at her ignoring the look that Inuyasha was giving him

"As I said, I had a vision about you my prince." Kagome paused and swallowed before speaking again "You were in a battle, with a man whose face couldn't be seen as he had his back to me but on his back bore the mark of a spider. There were bodies surrounding you but you still fought, that is until he played a dirty trick and threw dirt into your eyes, while you were blinded he stabbed you in the chest killing you my prince" At the look that Inuyasha gave her Kagome ducked her head again to look at the floor.

"Someone kills me and you can't tell me who?" Inuyasha shouted standing up, knocking the teacup that had been next to him over

"Do not shout at one of my priestesses please Prince" Aisling said her voice calm but made Inuyasha stop and return to his seat. They sat in silence, Kagome wishing she's never opened her mouth, all she'd done was make the prince mad at her, it wasn't her fault that the vision hadn't shown her the face, contrary to popular belief the priestesses had no control of what they saw and had no way to control the visions once they were having them. While they sat there a knock came on the door before it was slid open and the priestess who watched the path that lead back down the mountain knelt there

"Aisling, Lady Kaede, Lady Kagome. The storm has become too dangerous for people to travel, if the guests try to leave while it is happening tonight they will die" The priestess called Kaori said her gaze on the floor just in front of her

"very well, thank you Kaori" Aisling smiled at the priestess who'd brought the news before turning her gaze on the visitors "As you heard Kaori, the path is too dangerous for you to travel tonight. Stay as our guests for the night and travel back in the morning. I'll have some rooms prepared for you. Would you like one room for all three of you but a bed each or a room each close together?" Aisling asked standing up and shaking the wrinkles out of her gown

"We would like three rooms close together if it's no problem for you but if it is we can have one room but a bed for ourselves" Miroku answered

"It will be of no problem for us. There are many rooms in this temple, I have to go now but Kaede and Kagome will show you to your rooms for me won't you" She smiled at the other two who remained sitting.

"Yes Aisling" Kaede and Kagome said bowing slightly where they were sat

"Then, I bid you good night and will see you in the morning" Aisling said turning around and walking through the door that was closed behind her by Kaori as she too left.

"Kagome" Kaede said standing up "You lead the prince to his room while I take these two to get supplies for their rooms first"

"Yes Kaede" Kagome said looking at the older woman

"You heard me, come on you two and we'll get the things you will need" Kaede said walking over to the door followed by Miroku and Koga leaving Kagome alone in the room with Inuyasha

"Come on then, lead me to my room" He grunted as he stood up

"Right away my prince" Kagome said standing up before crossing the room to cover the windows with the drapes that were on each side before she turned back to face Inuyasha

"If you'll follow me" Kagome murmured as she walked passed him to the door and down the corridors to the guests wing of the temple. Leading him to one door Kagome slid it open and moved to the side to let Inuyasha in

"All the stuff it here so where did my men go?" Inuyasha said turning to look at Kagome

"It's not the normal things like bed sheets my prince that Kaede went for. She went for charms and night clothes for you" Kagome said looking up and down the corridor waiting for Kaede to come

"Charms?" Inuyasha asked looking confused

"Yes, charms so that you won't be disturbed when we go to worship in the morning" Kagome explain

"Oh right" He muttered before laying on the bed

"If that is all my prince I'll be going to my room" Kagome said from her place at the door

"Yeah, go on then, go to your room" Inuyasha said not bothering to look up and waved in her direction

"Well, good night my prince" Kagome said bowing as she saw Kaede walking down the corridor, his two me behind her

"yeah whatever" Inuyasha muttered as Kagome left to go to her room.

Sliding the door of her room open Kagome saw one of the novices there to help her undress and put away her clothes

"Thank you for this" Kagome smiled looking at the young girl who was only slightly older that she had been when she'd came

"What is your name?" Kagome asked as she pulled her night dress over her head, once her dress was off

"Amaterasu miss Kagome" The young girl said

"You're new here aren't you, that's why I don't recognise you" Kagome smiled as she helped her put the dress away

"Yes, miss Kagome I came here last week" The young girl smiled

"Do you like it here?" Kagome asked as she sat on the chair in front of the mirror to undo her hair and let it fall out of its confining bun

"Yes, it's better than I thought it would be" The young girl smiled before turning to the door "I hope you sleep well" She smiled before sliding the door shut behind her leaving Kagome alone

"I hope I do as well" Kagome muttered once she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers around her. Soon she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Link to a picture of Kagome when she's dressed up is on my profile **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke in the morning to the normal tinkle of the chimes and the light knocking on her door. Opening her eyes she looked up at the plain white ceiling before throwing back the covers and standing up. Kagome gasped slightly as she felt the cold air rush to touch her bare warm skin. Crossing the room Kagome began to dress, slipping the dark purple dress over her head. The top of the dress circles her throat like the neck of her formal dress only with this one there was no metal work running around it. the sleeves were capped but puffed out a bit at the top. Over this Kagome slid the black overtop, it clung to her the thick straps going over her shoulders to help keep it up. Once she was dressed Kagome brushed her hair back into the normal braid that she wore when she was working in the kitchens. The priestesses who were working in the kitchens were excused from morning worship, they took turns in working in the kitchen, most of the priestesses didn't like it, the heat always made them sweat and uncomfortable but Kagome loved it. it meant she could get away from all the hassle of the rest of the temple. As much as she enjoyed being the third in command it did become too much for her sometimes, she was still only young.

"Morning Buyo" Kagome smiled at the fat cat that could often be found in the kitchens hoping to find a dropped fish

"Morning miss Kagome" one of the lower priestesses called out as she washed rice over at the sink

"Morning" Kagome called back as she went to chop some vegetables that were sat on the counter. She would be okay here, the prince wouldn't come down the only people who came were the priestesses who were on duty and the men who delivered the food once a week, sometimes the visitors would come down to the eating area that was just past the kitchen were the priestesses who'd been on kitchen duty ate, but that wasn't often, they liked that they were better than that.

So you could imagine Kagome's shock when she went to put some of the cooked food on the table in the eating area and found the princes two men sitting there chatting to the young priestesses (or flirting if you asked Kagome, judging by the blushes that all the younger priestesses wore)

"My lords wouldn't you rather dine with your prince in the main eating hall?" Kagome asked as she placed the hot bowl of soup down as it began to burn her fingers

"The prince isn't up yet" Koga, yes it must be Koga for he was the demon and had the tail said

"Our prince doesn't wake until later so we thought that we would come and find your company, Kaede I think she said her name was said that you would be here" The other who if one was Koga this one must be Miroku smiled at her, making the younger priestesses give her a slightly dark look before they remembered who Kagome was to them and looked at the floor, their hands folded in their laps

"I don't know how much company I'll be because I'm working" Kagome murmured wishing she'd never left the kitchen. She wasn't used to men paying attention to her, she'd spent most of her life in the temple and the few year before the only men she knew was her younger brother Sota and her grandfather. While she'd been at the temple most of the men that came either came to find out about their love life and didn't pay attention to her because they already had a woman in their heart or men who came to find out what would happen to them, would they get a lot of money or would they be sent to battle. The second group of men ignored her because she was too young for them.

"If you want we can come and talk to you in the kitchen" Miroku smiled at her

"That's okay my lords. Please I don't wish to cause you problems" Kagome said bowing her head and all but ran back to the safety of the kitchens, missing the smirks that Miroku and Koga sent each other.

* * *

Inuyasha paced the private dining area that he's been shown to. He didn't want to eat he wanted to go back to the palace as soon as he could and look for the bastard that would kill him. The mark of a spider on his back? That's what the vision girl had told him even though that wasn't useful, what would he do? Have all the men in the country come to the palace and show their backs? Why the hell couldn't the girl have given him some proper information? Cursing Inuyasha sat back down on the cushion and waited, really how much longer would he have to wait for someone to come and bring him some food. While he sat grouchily he missed the screen door being slid open and two people coming in, he did however notice when the door was slid back, looking p he saw two of the women he had met last night

"I'm sorry for have kept you wait so long prince" The younger looking of the two said, the one who had been introduced as Aisling

"That's okay, I'm still waiting for my men as well, where is the other one?" Inuyasha asked when he realised that Kagome hadn't come in with them.

"You mean Kagome?" The older looking one he remembered was Kaede said taking a seat on the cushion on the other side of the table

"Yeah her, why isn't she here?" Inuyasha asked taking the cup that Aisling had held out for him

"She is on kitchen duty my prince, your men went to see her though" Aisling murmured as she passed another cup to Kaede

"They did?" Inuyasha took a sip and only just managed to swallow it and not spit it back into the cup in his hand

"yes Prince, they wished to talk to her and eat before you left to travel back to the palace" Aisling placed her cup on the table before her and folded her hands on her lap.

"Yeah well once they've finished we'll be leaving" Inuyasha muttered looking away

"My prince, I wish to beg a wish" Aisling said kneeling on the floor, the shock on Inuyasha's face mirrored the shock on Kaede's

"Sister what are you doing?" She whispered as she knelt next to her sister bringing her head close

"You don't have to do that" Inuyasha said his voice slightly high from the shock and embarrassment, no one bowed to him, even though he was the prince he was a half demon and no one liked half demons because they didn't fit into either world, the world of humans or the world of demons. He'd gotten used to the whispers about him behind his back by now

"please my prince honour me this request" Aisling said her head still bowed

"Sure what is it?" Inuyasha pulled on the collar of his shirt slightly

"Please my prince, take Kagome with you" Aisling said making Kaede gasp

"Sister you can't" She hissed as Aisling raised her head slightly to look at Inuyasha

"She's the one who had the vision of you my prince" She spoke ignoring her younger sister "She is the best one to protect you because she knows what to look for and who would suspect the priestess from the temple of Marzena? Please my prince, please take Kagome with you" Aisling lowered her head again

"Okay okay, just stop with the bowing" Inuyasha muttered looking away uncomfortable

"Thank you my prince" Aisling said raising once more as if nothing had just happened. Slowly she got to her feet and crossed to the closed screen door, sliding it open she put her head out and spoke in a low voice to someone on the other side of it before she turned back to Inuyasha and Kaede and returned to her cushion

"More tea my prince?" she held up the tea pot

* * *

Kagome was reaching for one of the used tea cups when it broke making her jump

"That's a bad sign" Kagome muttered to herself as she picked up the broken shards of the cup

"Miss Kagome" Someone called out behind her and as Kagome was so busy with getting the broken shards she didn't realise that the voice was deep and not that of one of the priestesses that she lived with

"What is it?" Kagome asked her back to the person who was talking to her

"You need to go and pack" The voice told her

"Pack why? Is Aisling going to visit another temple again?" Kagome asked before turning around, shards of broken pot in her hands only to see that it was Miroku stood there and not another priestess

"Sorry my lord" Kagome gasped the shards of pot falling to the floor as her hands flew up to cover her mouth

"It's okay miss Kagome, You're to come back to the palace with us and you need to go and pack so you'll have things with you that you need" Miroku smiled as he bent down to pick up the shards, careful not to cut himself as he did.

"I need to go and talk to Aisling" Kagome said running out of the kitchen, her thick braid bouncing of her back as she went making Miroku chuckle

"hey perv, did you tell her?" Koga asked coming up behind him

"yes, she wants to talk to her Aisling" Miroku explained as he put the shards of pot in the bin

"who or what is an Aisling?" Koga asked as they walked down the corridors to where their rooms were

"I would have thought that even you would know that" Miroku sighed before he began to explain "In the temple Marzena there are the three leaders of sorts, there is the high priestess, the second in command who is also in charge of the novices and then there is the third in command and you know that one is miss Kagome. When they wear their formal clothes you can tell which one is which by the colours they wear. The high priestess wears white and gold while the second in command wears black and silver and then the third in command wears blue and teal" Miroku stopped, took a breath and began again "The high priestess takes their title when they become high priestess. They become known as Aisling, the Aisling they have now used to be called Kikyo but lost that name" He shot a look at Koga "Did you not pay attention in history?"

"No, I find it boring and how does it help me learning about things that happened in the past" Koga cleaned his ear with his finger as he spoke

"Idiot, I'm surrounded by idiots" Miroku muttered burying his face in his hands.

* * *

"But, Aisling why me?" Kagome asked

"Because, you are one chosen for this" Aisling replied

"But please, you know how nervous I was last night, I couldn't cope in the palace" Kagome rung her hands together

"You will be fine, the fates will not allow anything bad to happen to you that is not part of your destiny" Aisling smiled at her

"But" Kagome paused before a look of understanding crossed her face "Is this because it was me who had the vision?" She looked up, slightly hopeful

"Yes, you alone know who it is and what to look out for so you will be the best protection for the prince" Aisling stood up, her skirt swishing as she did

"Then if the fates have decided I will do as they wish, I shall go and pack Aisling" Kagome stood up with a bow before leaving the room leaving the woman who was once known as Kikyo alone

"Am I sending her to the lion's den?" Kikyo asked the empty room, a small sigh breaking free of her lips

* * *

Kagome finished pack, it didn't take her long because she didn't have much and was taking even less, not a lot of her clothes were things she could wear in the palace. Closing the bag with her things in Kagome looked around her room again noting that it wasn't like the normal room that a girl her age would have. It was mostly empty, the only furniture being her bed, wardrobe and a small dresser that held a mirror in it. the walls a plain peach colour with the white ceiling and a smooth wooden floor. The drawings of her and her friends were coming with her, as was her small collection of books and her bow and quiver of arrows, Kagome was the third best some said, only just being beaten by Kaede and Aisling.

"I don't even know when I'll be coming back" Kagome said quietly to the empty room "Or even if I will be coming back" while Kagome stood in the middle of her room fighting tears she heard a knock on her door and rushed to open it. standing on the other side was Miroku

"miss Kagome are you ready?" Miroku asked looking around her slightly to take in her room and it's bareness

"Almost my lord. I just need to change" Kagome said the clothes she would wear in her hands as she spoke

"Well, I'll just stand outside here waiting for you and I'll carry your bags for you" Miroku gave her a smile

"I don't have much so I can carry it my lord" Kagome smiled back, but her smile was a bit watery

"I'll still be waiting for you" Miroku gently steered her back into her room, closing the door behind him leaving Kagome once again on her own. Quickly Kagome pulled the overtop off and lay it on the bed closely followed by her dress and the soft shoes that would be no good to her in traveling. Once they were off Kagome pulled on the brown traveling pants and pulled the black boots over them. The boots reached just under her knees and were comfortable, once that was done she pulled over the sort shirt with long sleeves, it wasn't truly white, it had a greyish, browny tinge to it but went well with the pants. Undoing her braid Kagome pulled it up into a loose bun and turned to put the clothes she'd just taken off away in her bag, who knew maybe they would let her work in the kitchen as well. Slinging her bow over her head and letting it rest across her chest and grabbing the quiver slung that over her shoulder, picking up the bag Kagome crossed the room and slid her door open to find that Miroku had stayed and was stood next to it.

"Ready to go miss Kagome?" Miroku smiled taking the bag off her, ignoring her protests

"Yes then, let's go" Kagome muttered turning around again to slid her door shut once more, not knowing if this would be the last time she saw her door. Following Miroku down to the stable Kagome saw the three horses that they'd come on, the temple didn't have their own horse but kept a stable in case visitors brought one when they came to see their future

"I'm not having her with me" Inuyasha was snarling his back to the door way but his ears twitched as they entered

"I can't have her in case I suddenly have to save your stupid ass" Koga snapped back

"Not to worry gentlemen, the lovely miss Kagome can travel with me" Miroku said a smile on his face

"Fine, we know who she's riding with so let's go already" Inuyasha swung himself up on his horse as he spoke

"I'll help you get on miss Kagome" Miroku said holding his hand out for Kagome to hold

"Thank you" Kagome muttered as Miroku led her to the horse that they would be on. Miroku helped Kagome halfway up the horse when she felt something grab her butt, Kagome let out a squeak and heard a crack. Once she was sat on the horse she saw Miroku clutching his head as Koga walked off, shaking his head and wiping one of his hands on his pants  
"Damn letch" Inuyasha muttered from his horse before shouting again "come on let's go" Miroku climbed up behind her and grabbed hold of the reins, bringing his arms around her in a kind of backwards hug. Koga climbed up on his horse as well

"Okay, any other problems now?" Inuyasha asked as he made the horse trot over to the entrance of the stable

"No problems over here" Koga and Miroku called while Kagome squeaked and leaned into Miroku more, she'd never been on a horse before. Once Inuyasha was out of the stable both the other horses followed close behind

"We'll get to the village halfway and stop, it shouldn't take too long" Inuyasha said before tossing a look over his shoulder at the white faced Kagome as she clung onto Miroku's arm for dear life "Make sure she doesn't faint or be sick" He shouted to Miroku before galloping off

"Showing off bastard" Koga shouted before giving chase

"Don't worry miss Kagome, you'll be fine" Miroku assured her before he too rode after his friends.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bench in the village, they'd finally stopped but Kagome was dreading them moving on again, she thought that she was going to die on the way to get there

"She okay?" Koga whispered to Miroku, elbowing him slightly looking at Kagome

"I think so, she didn't' faint or be sick so…" Miroku trailed off looking around "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He was right over" Koga pointed to the empty bench before letting out a loud curse "THAT FUCKING BASTARDS RUN OFF AGAIN" He jumped up only to find Inuyasha walk round the corner

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking around

"Where the fuck did you go?" Koga asked storming up to him

"I went for a piss, I'm a big boy now so I'm allowed" Inuyasha glared at him

"Koga calm down, Inuyasha if you're ready shall we go?" Miroku said standing up and wedging himself between Inuyasha and Koga

"Okay, let's go" Inuyasha snapped stomping over to his horse

* * *

Kagome didn't know how but somehow she'd fallen asleep after the rest, she realised when she felt Miroku shaking her awake

"Miss Kagome, we're here so I need you to wake up now" Miroku muttered to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Once he'd realised that she'd nodded off he'd wrapped them more tightly so that she wouldn't slip

"Oh, I'm sorry thanks" Kagome smiled up at him before she heard Inuyasha shouting again but what it was she couldn't hear

"Does he always shout?" Kagome asked as she righted herself suddenly realising that they were in a stable and that Inuyasha was shouting at a young boy, not that much younger than herself

"Yeah, I think he can only shout or growl" Miroku chuckled back bringing the horse to a stop so that they could climb down

"You're back then, did you bring me anything?" The young lad that Inuyasha had been shouting at asked rushing over to Miroku's horse

"No sorry not this time Kohaku" Miroku laughed before the boys eyes fell on Kagome

"Who's this?" Kohaku asked holding his hand out to help Kagome down. Once she was on the ground Kagome went into the traditional bow of the priestesses, her head below her waist but her hands clasped together slightly above her head

"I am Higurashi Kagome, third in line to the high priestess of the temple of Marzena. I am 18 years old and I am here because I had the vision" Kagome said raising from her bow

to find all eyes on her

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked confused

"No, I assume that is how you greet people if you leave the temple" Miroku said behind her making her turn to look at him

"If we have been sent on a mission to protect then yes, we give our name, rank, the temple we are from how old we are and why we are there" Kagome turned back around to look at the others "Is that not what you do?" she bit her lip

"Don't matter come on, I want to get change and eat" Inuyasha shouted pulling the stable door open

"Is your sister around Kohaku? I think we should let miss Kagome be with some other women to get her used to it" Miroku smiled at the slightly trembling girl

"Yeah, she's in the weapons room or she was when I last saw her" Kohaku called back over his shoulder as he lead Miroku's horse to a stall to take of the saddle and brush it down

"I've gotta go to the weapons room anyway so I'll take her for you, I don't think that Sango wants to speak to you still" Koga said sauntering over to Kagome's side

"Ah, you speak the truth on that Koga. Then I entrust miss Kagome to you and will go to my room" Miroku walked past them

"Hide in your room more like" Koga muttered as the door swung shut behind the retreating monk

"Come on pretty. Let's get you to the girls" Koga held out his arm for her to hold

"Thank you" Kagome whispered taking the arm.

Sango was just putting the forms back into the holder when there came a knock on the weapons room door

"What do you want?" Sango called out shoving the file back

"Sango?" Koga asked sticking his head round the door

"Yeah? What is it?" Sango asked turning to face him her hands resting on her hips

"Good, I need you. We brought one of the priestesses back with us because of the vision she had, she's to help us protect the prince" Koga said stepping into the room, a pale girl standing next to him, her hand on the arm he was holding out for her

"Oh hi, I'm Sango. Personal bodyguard to the prince" She smiled before shooting a dark look at Koga "Unless he's going to a temple on top of a mountain that he could be killed at any time" Sango narrowed her eyes. Kagome blinked before stepping forward she did the same thing she'd done when Kohaku had asked she went into her bow, her head below her waist but her hands clasped together slightly above her head

"I am Higurashi Kagome, third in line to the high priestess of the temple of Marzena. I am 18 years old and I am here because I had the vision" Kagome said rising from her bow

"Nice to meet you, is this your first time leaving the temple?" Sango asked stepping forward

"Yes, I've never left from the moment I was brought there as a child" Kagome looked at the floor

"I'll look after her Koga you need to fill out your paperwork and put the weapons you took back. I'm guessing her luggage is in her room now, you don't happen to know which one she's staying in do you?" Sango asked linking arms with Kagome

"She's in the room between you and Rin" Koga said rifling through the papers that were on the table behind Sango

"Okay, let's go Kagome, I'll introduce you to the others and help you get ready for dinner" Sango told her leading Kagome out of the room, closing the door behind her

"So, what's it like living in the temple and are you really the third in line to the high priestess, you're so young" Sango asked as they strolled down one of the many corridors that filled the palace

"Yes I'm third in line. My visions are very powerful and always right, the high priestess was already taken by the Aisling and her younger sister was the second in line, she's also in charge of the novices so I became the third in command" Kagome smiled trying to make a mental map in her head of where they were going "It's all I've known living in the temple really. I work in the kitchens when it's my turn, I clean and worship with the other priestesses" Kagome smiled thinking about it

"Right, I'm going to introduce you to Rin and Ayame, Ayame is Koga's mate now Rin will be Sesshomaru's mate when he gets his head out of his ass, you know who Sesshomaru is don't you. You met Koga so you know who he is and you came back with Inuyasha, you met the letch" Sango snorted

"Who's that?" Kagome asked confused

"Miroku, he's the world's biggest letch" Sango shook her head "Anyway, you know who I am and you probably met my younger brother in the stables did you meet Shippo?" Sango turned to look at her

"No, I don't think I met a Shippo" Kagome tapped her chin

"You'll met him at dinner most likely, all of us eat with the princes, mostly to stop them from killing each other so dinner's never boring for us" Sango laughed and Kagome wondered if the girl was mad.

"Here we are, this is your room, I'll show it to you before I introduce you to the girls" Sango smiled pushing the door open. Stepping in Kagome gasped, it was much bigger than her room back at the temple, it was almost as big as the main hall that the priestesses went to so that they could worship. The walls were light blue that carried onto the ceiling. The bed that stood at one side was huge and could hold 5 people if they wanted to all get in at once

"Is it really okay if I stay here?" Kagome whispered to Sango who just laughed again

"Of course. Now you've seen your room, the girls want to meet you" She hold onto Kagome's arm and lead her to another room. Tapping on the door she pushed it open and took Kagome in with her.

The walls of this room were a deep purple looking around Kagome saw that it was even bigger that the room she would be staying in

"Hey is that her?" a voice called out making Kagome turn her head to see 2 girls sat on the bed.

One had long black hair that was half up in a bun the rest falling down and brushing her shoulders, and wore a long purple dress to match the room, while the other had long red hair pulled back into two pigtails. She wore a long green dress with a white wrap over her shoulders

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Rin" Sango pointed to the black haired girl who smiled "And this one is Ayame" She turned to point at the other girl who waved

"So your name's Kagome is it?" Rin asked standing up going to hug Kagome only for Kagome to step forward to do her bow again. Just as she began she felt a hand grab the top of her arm, pulling her straight again

"You don't need to do that you know" Sango smiled

"I don't?" Kagome blinked, all priestesses were to greet people like this once they left the temple so why couldn't she do it here?  
"first time leaving the temple?" Ayame asked standing up and placing her hands on her hips, Kagome nodded

"We know your name now so it's okay Kagome. You're in the room next to mine and you're here to help us save Inu" Rin smiled

"I think I'd better take her back to her room now, get her ready for dinner how's it going with you and Sesshomaru Rin? Are you going to spill soup in his lap again?" Sango laughed as the young girl blushed

"That was an accident" She hissed while Ayame fell back on the bed clutching her stomach

"Sure it was" Sango called over her shoulder as she led Kagome back to the room she was in

* * *

**the links to Kagome working in the kitchen's clothes and her traveling clothes are on my profile **


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow you didn't bring much with you did you" Sango said as she looked at the small collection of dresses that Kagome had. There were only three, the one that Kagome wore when she first met Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga, the dress she wore when she was working in the kitchen and the dress that she normally wore around the temple.

"These are the only dresses I've got" Kagome explained as she sat on the bed pulling her boots off

"You can't wear the formal ones for a simple dinner, they're more for the ball in a few weeks, I don't think you should wear the clothes that you said you work in the kitchen in so I think that this" Sango pulled out the third dress

"Okay, will you be there?" Kagome stood up and took hold of the dress that Sango held out for her

"yeah, all of us eat together, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku" She scowled at his name "Koga, Ayame, Rin, me and you" Sango smiled as she sat on the empty bed

"Good, at least there will be people I know" Kagome looked at the floor

"Don't be nervous" Sango stood up and crossed the room putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"If you're 18 just how long have you lived at the temple?" Sango asked

"About 10 years. My mother found out that I have visions on my 8th birthday. They got in touch with the temple and about a week later I went to live there" Kagome smiled

"And you never left?" Sango asked with a frown

"No, this is the first time I've ever left" Kagome giggled

"Right, I'll help you get ready for dinner and take you there." Sango picked up the dress that Kagome had dropped on the floor.

* * *

Sango showed Kagome to the door that lead to the dining room before she turned to look at Kagome

"Before we go in I think I should warn you, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't really get on too well and a few times a fight has broken out between them, also Sesshomaru's not that friendly so if he's rude to you then don't' mind him. Rin's the only person who he's nice to really" Sango warned before she pushed open the door in front of her

"Okay" Kagome muttered following her in, looking around her she saw that all the others were sat at the table and it was just her and Sango who weren't there

"Do not make us wait again" The man who sat at the head of the table called out as he watched them walk in

"Sesshomaru, don't be rude" Rin said elbowing the man next to her who Kagome guessed was Sesshomaru

"Yeah listen to Rin" Inuyasha called out to get a fork thrown at his head

"Don't start, at least wait until we've eaten I'm starving" Koga called before turning back to Ayame and whispering in her ear, making her blush and giggle

"Miss Kagome I see you met the lovely Sango" He smiled and patted the seat next to him meaning for Sango to sit there

"Okay but your hand goes near my ass I'll cut it off you hear me" Sango snarled as she took the seat leaving Kagome to stand there on her own

"Hey stupid sit down" Inuyasha shouted looking at Kagome, the only empty seat was next to him

"MY NAMES KAGOME NOT STUPID" Kagome shouted before her eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Everyone went silent looking at her, even Koga pulled himself away from Ayame's ear

"I'm so sorry" Kagome squeaked

"Wow puppy got teeth" Sango giggled looking at her

"Miss Kagome sit down then we can eat" Miroku smiled at her everyone ignoring the spluttering sounds Inuyasha was making

"Okay" Kagome muttered hurrying over to the empty chair head down to avoid the look Inuyasha was giving her.

"Great let's eat" Koga shouted grabbing his food and shoving it in his mouth

Kagome ate as quick as she could wishing that she could get out of there quick

"So, why is the priestess here?" Sesshomaru asked looking over his glass at Kagome who raised her head to look at him

"She had a vision of Inuyasha" Sango explained

"What was the vision of little brother?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who looked like he wanted to throw something at him

"I get killed okay" Inuyasha snapped looking around for something good and heavy to send flying at Sesshomaru

"Then please do not let us down this time" Sesshomaru smiled coldly at Inuyasha before looking at Kagome "Is it I who kills him?"

"No I don't think it's you unless you have the mark of a spider on your back" Kagome looked at him ignoring the looks that Inuyasha was giving her. Suddenly Sesshomaru stood up

"I shall be leaving now, make sure that you do not run off again Rin" With that Sesshomaru left the room, the door shutting quietly behind him

"I didn't run off" Rin muttered stabbing her food viciously

"Ignore him Rin you know what he's like" Sango smiled patting the young girl on the back

"Kagome if you're finished I want to show you some things" Ayame said placing her fork down

"Yes I'm finished" Kagome hurried to stand up

"Okay, Sango Rin you want to come as well?" Ayame asked

"Sure"

* * *

Kagome sat back in her room on her own. Ayame had mostly just wanted to chat, ask the same things that Sango had asked

"Oh Goddess what am I going to do?" Kagome pulled the pillow over her face, while Kagome was like that there was a knock on her door

"Who is it?" Kagome sat up throwing the pillow back to the top of the bed but didn't get an answer. Sighing she stood up and went to the door, opening to find Inuyasha stood on the other side

"Bout time" He snorted before pushing passed her into the room leaving Kagome stood holding the door open with her mouth hanging open as well

"Shut the door" Inuyasha called back sitting down on Kagome's bed

"Yeah sure" Kagome muttered not sure what to do with herself, quickly she pushed the door shut before joining Inuyasha but she didn't sit on the bed choosing to sit in a chair nearby

"What is it?" Kagome asked, why had he come to her room?

"I need more information about your vision" Inuyasha scowled

"I told you all I know about it" Kagome frowned

"All you know? You told me nothing. It might be easy for you knowing what will happen to you coz of your visions but it's not for me so I need more info" Inuyasha snapped glaring at her

"Knowing what will happen to me in the future" Kagome gave a small laugh "I could fall down the stairs tomorrow, break my neck and die and I wouldn't know"

"What why?" Inuyasha asked his head flying round to look at her, he'd been looking around the room

"Priestesses can't see their own futures. The first priestesses who were gifted with the power of future sight were meant to be able to see their own but they abused it. they would do things that would benefit them and did things to make their lives better than anyone else's. The great Goddess who gifted them this power blocked them from seeing their own futures as punishment for being greedy. I could fall and break my neck tomorrow or I could live until I'm 150 and live a happy life but I wouldn't know until it happened" Kagome said

"So you're like us when it comes to your own future?" Inuyasha asked "Why didn't you just ask one of the other priestesses to look into it for you?"

"Because they can't, priestesses can't see the future of priestesses" Kagome gave a small smile

"So, you've not got any more information about what's going to happen to me? Is that what you're telling me?" Inuyasha stood up throwing his hands in the air

"I told you all I know, if I have another vision then I would tell you what happened in it but unless it happens I can't tell you anything" Kagome said hotly, normally she didn't lose her temper but he was so annoying

"Great. Just bloody great" Inuyasha muttered before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him

"What was all that about?" Kagome asked herself before shrugging her shoulders and got ready for bed.

* * *

Kagome found her way down to the dining hall after one of the maids showed her the way, if not she would have been lost

"It's gotta be a trap" Inuyasha said on the other side of the closed dining room door

"Even if it is a trap we can't not respond" Miroku replied

"Why didn't they say that wanted me for it?" Sesshomaru asked

"Everyone knows your situation with… you know what never mind" Sango said slamming something on the table

"Is Kagome up yet?" Ayame asked

"Yeah, she's outside" Inuyasha sniffed the air "Are you going to come in?" Inuyasha shouted making Kagome jumped. Slowly Kagome pushed the door in and slipped in, closing the door behind her. Looking up at the table she saw that everyone was gathered around a letter

"What is it?" Kagome whispered to Sango as she sat down

"We received a letter saying the Prince Naraku wants to marry his younger sister Yura to Inuyasha" Sango explained "Sesshomaru's upset because they've not said they don't want him to marry Yura" Sango smiled before leaning over and whispering to Kagome "Everyone knows that Rin is meant for him, we're just waiting for him to realise it"

"So what are you going to do?" Kagome asked

"We've got to go, we have to respond, we've got to go" Miroku said with a sigh

"So you're going to go and see them? Will Inuyasha get married to the girl?" Kagome asked picking up and apple and taking a bite

"I ain't getting married to no one" Inuyasha snapped sinking into his seat and crossing his arms

"Well we have to go so you can tell them that yourself" Koga muttered earning him a glare from Inuyasha

"So, who is going with us on this?" Sango asked

"Well Inuyasha has to go" Miroku stroked his chin

"I've got to go, Sango has to go as well seeing as she's my bodyguard. Miroku has to go if Sango goes, Koga has to go as well seeing as he's the chief of guards. If Koga goes then Ayame will want to go and I suppose that she" At this he jerked his thumb over at Kagome "Has to come as well, that just leaves Rin and Sesshomaru to stay behind" Inuyasha leaned forward resting his elbows on the table

"But I want to go as well" Rin pouted

"Fine then, Rin's coming as well" Inuyasha growled

"Rin is not going" Sesshomaru growled back his eyes going slightly red

"Um, I am in charge of what I do and I say I am going, you're not my dad, brother, husband or mate so you get no say" Rin jumped up slamming her hands of the table as she did "You don't control me Sesshomaru" With this Rin ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her

"Way to go Sesshomaru" Sango glared at him

"Okay, we can sort this out later. Sesshomaru, write to them and say that we'll be leaving tomorrow, it'll take three days so wend the guy today. Everyone else prepare for leaving, pack what you need, Sango Koga, book out all the weapons that you want to need, you'd better bring hiraikotsu as well. You vision girl just wait in your room and don't get in the way until we leave okay?" Inuyasha stood up and marched out of the room

"Why doesn't he use my name?" Kagome muttered looking down at the table

"I don't know sweetie, just let him get used to you and you'll see he can be nice" Sango gave her a pat on the shoulder

"Yeah, when he's asleep" Miroku muttered getting a chuckle from Koga

"Koga we'd better check the weapons room Miroku, you go and get the carriage sorted. If Rin and Kagome are going we can't expect them to ride on horses so we'd better get a carriage plus Inuyasha will have to be in it when we get there. You me and Koga will patrol around it as we go okay. Everyone else go pack. Kagome we'll have to get you some more dresses" Sango ordered suddenly business like

"Yes Sango" Everyone said apart from Kagome who was too surprised

* * *

The next morning Kagome followed Sango to the stables where the carriage was waiting for her Rin and Inuyasha to take them

"Don't worry about Inuyasha on the trip, he's a little cranky whenever he has to travel in the carriage" Sango muttered as she finished fixing her wrist armour

"Rin should be there as well so I'll be fine" Kagome smiled

"We should have really got you a traveling dress but not at such short notice, you'll have to go like that and get changed when we stop for the night" Sango pushed open the stable door and strode in

"Inuyasha get in the carriage now" Sango barked

"Do I really have to go in the carriage? I could just get in for the last few miles" Inuyasha argued

"In the carriage now" Sango snarled before swinging herself up onto her horse

"Fine" Inuyasha snarled climbing into the carriage and throwing himself into the seat opposite Rin

"Go on in miss Kagome, we'll be setting off as soon as you're ready" Miroku smiled at her

"Come on Kagome, sit next to me" Rin held out her hand for Kagome to grab hold of

* * *

"We're going to stop just outside a village tonight, we'll put up the camp" Sango told Inuyasha through the window of the carriage

"we're staying out because it's tonight?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, you'll have to share a tent tonight" Sango said but before Inuyasha could argue she rode off

"SANGO GET BACK HERE NOW" Inuyasha stuck his head out of the window

"Inuyasha get back in" Rin muttered tiredly

"I ain't sharing a tent not tonight" Inuyasha growled leaning back into his seat shutting the window as he did

"It's because it's tonight that Sango wants someone to share with you" Rin snapped at him

"Could we stop arguing please, it makes me feel uncomfortable" Kagome said holding her hands up

"Oh shut up vision girl" Inuyasha yawned closing his eyes

"Ignore him Kagome" Rin smiled before pulling her bag up on her lap

"Do you want to read?"

"Yeah sure" Kagome muttered and Rin passed her a book

"Sesshomaru keeps giving me books as gifts so I have loads of them" She explained

"idiot" Inuyasha muttered

Flicking open the book Kagome began to read she was so into the book that it was only when someone tapped her on the shoulder that Kagome realised they'd stopped

"We need to get out so that they can put the carriage away" Rin muttered to her looking at Inuyasha who was casting nervous glances at the sky

"Oh right, can I do anything to help?" Kagome asked putting the book in the small bag she'd brought with her

"No" Sango opened the carriage door to speak to them "Kagome, you'll be sharing with Inuyasha, Rin you're on your own, I've got to share with the letch and Koga and Ayame are together" Sango said only for Inuyasha to yell

"WHAT THE FUCK? I'M NOT SHARING WITH VISION GIRL, NO FUCKING WAY NOT TONIGHT" Inuyasha was red in the face

"YOU HAVE TO SHARE, WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TENTS FOR EVERYONE TO HAVE ONE EACH, I HAVE TO SHARE WITH THE LETCH, KOGA WILL ALWAYS BE WITH AYAME AND SESSHOMARU WILL KILL ANYONE WHO SHARES WITH RIN, SO YOU HAVE TO HAVE KAGOME SO SUCK IT UP AND STOP BEING SUCH A PISSY BABY" Sango roared her eyes dangerously narrowed

"I you oh shut up" Inuyasha muttered

"Kagome" Sango turned to look at her a smile on her face once more "I'll show you to the tent that you'll be staying in tonight, then me and the other girls will be going to have a wash so if you want you can come with us" Sango said reaching in and pulling out the bag that held Kagome's clothes in

"Yeah, I've never done that before so it should be fun right?" Kagome smiled

* * *

All four girls were sat in a huge pool of hot water

"I miss these, I never should have given them up" Ayame sighed before sinking under the water

"You say this every time we go in one" Rin giggled watching as Ayame broke the surface of the water again

"True, true are you okay Kagome?" Ayame asked looking at the new comer

"Yeah, it's just I've never done this before" Kagome blushed looking down

"You never shared baths in the temple?" Sango leaned back resting her head against the rim of the pool

"No, we each had stalls to go in so we never shared. When you were young you used to have someone come in to help you wash your hair but that was it" Kagome muttered splashing the water

"Wow, remind me never to have visions" Ayame sighed

"What's wrong with having visions" Kagome demanded looking slightly angry

"Nothing's wrong with having visions it's just I don't want to have a vision because I would have to leave my life as it is and move to the temple. I didn't mean anything nasty by it" Ayame said holding her hands up

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" Kagome smiled

"We'd better finish up, the boys will want a wash up before we go to sleep" Sango pulled the towel that was on the edge of the pool and wrapping it around her body she stood up

"She's right, we're lucky that Miroku hasn't spied on us" Ayame agreed wrapping the towel around her

"You know that Koga would kill him if he tried why you're in" Rin pulled the towel around her and passed one to Kagome  
"Would Miroku really spy on us?" Kagome asked wrapping the towel around herself and cast looking around

"Yeah he would spy but as long as Koga knows that Ayame is washing then no one is allowed near" Sango whispered before climbing out of the pool and went to get dressed. She pulled the tight fitting black pants on before pulling on her boots. Followed by the black top and then moved on to putting on her armour. Smoothing her hair back into the ponytail she turned to help Rin out. Quickly Rin got dressed, pulling the orange dress over her head and putting the green belt on. While they did that Ayame clambered out and got dressed as well, leaving Kagome in the pool. Ayame pulled on a white dress and a dark top over it. turning round she saw Kagome's head just over the rim of the pool

"Can't you get out?" Ayame walked over holding out her hand for Kagome to grab. Once Kagome was out she got dressed as well, her travel clothes clinging to her damp skin

"Right let's go and let the boys wash" Sago pulled the bag onto her back and began to lead the way back to camp

Once they reached the camp they saw the boys huddled around one of the small fires

"You lot go clean up then we can go to bed" Ayame smiled at Koga who gave her a wolfish grin and a wink.

"Great come on then" Inuyasha snapped standing up and stomping off his silver hair swinging as he moved

"Come on, I'll show you which tent you're staying in tonight, get a good sleep because we're moving off early in the morning" Sango said leading Kagome to the tent she would be sharing with Inuyasha

"Thank you" Kagome bowed her head to Sango who was already moving on to the tent that was nearby that she would be staying in for the night.

Turning back Kagome could see that it was large inside, there were 2 beds at each side one that had Kagome's bag next to so she guessed that was the one she was to sleep in. sighing she dropped down on it suddenly struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It won't hurt to go to sleep while he's not here, he doesn't like me anyway so I'm sure he would like me to go to sleep before he comes back" Kagome muttered as she rummaged in her bag for her night dress. Finding it she looked around to make sure that no one was around she pulled off her traveling clothes and slipped on her night dress. Once that was done she pulled back the covers and climbed inside curled up on her side her legs tucked up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Most people would find it an uncomfortable way to sleep but to Kagome when she was nervous it was the only way she could sleep, sighing she looked around the empty tent again before she slipped into the darkness of a vision.

_Kagome stood in a huge room, everyone was gathered around someone who was laying on the ground. There was blood all around the body and Sango was shouting_

_"How could this happen? What the hell happened how is he, why did he?" She collapsed on Miroku's shoulder sobbing. Sesshomaru stormed in his hair and Mokomoko swaying with each step_

_"What happened?" He asked looking at the body but Kagome still couldn't see who it was _

_"We don't know, he was just drinking some tea that Kagome left and then he" Rin said but the sobs overcame her and she too broke down on the floor as she did Kagome got a clear view of the body. It was Inuyasha. Blood had come out of his eyes, mouth and nose. It had dried leaving brown marks on his pale skin. His eyes were bulging out and bloodshot and his ears were plastered to the top of his head_

Kagome woke with a scream. She sat up her hands clawing at her throat as she screamed, tears streamed down her face but she couldn't stop

"Will you shut up?" Someone shouted but Kagome couldn't it took all her will power not to be sick

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Someone had come running into the tent but Kagome's eyes were closed so she couldn't see who it was

"I don't know, one minuet I'm lay in bed sleeping the next thing I know she's screaming like someone tried to kill her" Inuyasha snapped looking at the priestess who was still screaming

"No one came in so I wonder what's wrong with her" a new voice said

"Miroku, do something to help her or she's going to hurt herself" Sango snapped at him but Kagome couldn't tell who it was who was speaking all she could focus on was the pain in her throat as she scratched at it and the pressure in her head

"I know what happened" Rin said slipping into the tent making the others jump

"You do? What is it then?" Koga asked

"I think she's had a vision" Rin muttered the screams were scaring her few people who weren't priestesses saw it when someone had a vision

"Do you think the vision she had that sent her to the temple was like this?" Ayame asked

"No idea" Koga muttered "What are we meant to do?"

"I think someone should hold her, stop her from hurting herself" Sango said

"Well who should it be?" Rin asked

"Koga can't coz he's got Ayame, Miroku can't because he's not strong enough to stop her and us girls won't be able to stop it so I think" Sango turned to look at Inuyasha "Inuyasha should be the one to hold her, just until she waked up"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha snapped crossing his arms and glared at Sango

"Because first off, she's sharing with you and not us so stop it and just help her" Sango snapped back

"Fine, get out" Inuyasha snarled pushing them to the opening of the tent and once they were outside he pulled the drapes shut before turning to look at the screaming girl who had struggled so much she'd fallen off the bed.

"Why tonight of all nights?" Inuyasha muttered as he stomped over to pick Kagome up off the floor and back onto the bed

"Do I really have to do this?" Inuyasha sighed before climbing onto the bed wrapping his arms around Kagome's chest pinning her arms between them. Slowly he rocked her back and forth muttering to her and gradually the screams calmed down and because soft whimpers before Kagome finally stopped altogether and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms

* * *

**links to the girls outfits are on my profile. please review as well because i need to know if people like it and if i don't get some reviews i'm afraid i'll have to start holding back chapters **


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome awoke in the morning uncomfortably warm. Upon cracking open her eye all she could see was silver. Sitting up, she felt something drop to rest on her waist and when she looked down, she saw that it was an arm. Gasping, she brought her hand up to cover her mouth while she looked to see whose arm it was and Kagome had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. Inuyasha was in the bed with her, his arm wrapped around her waist and his face buried in the pillow.

"Um Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered poking his arm only for the arm that was wrapped around her waist to tighten, pulling her closer.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered again trying to get out of the bed only for Inuyasha to roll over pinning Kagome under him as he buried his face into her neck. He then heaved a deep sigh and began to lightly snore again.

"Well, this is fun." Kagome muttered looking over his shoulder at the way the light bounced off his silvery hair.

"Don't make me get up," Inuyasha muttered into Kagome's neck making her giggle because it tickled. "The chicken keeps looking at me." He muttered again, still sleeping.

"INU- oh!" Sango stopped at the opening of the tent looking at the sight that was on the bed.

"Morning," She raised an eyebrow at Kagome who was slightly red

"Morning." Kagome muttered back giving a slight wave.

"Is he sleeping still?" Sango jutted out a hip to place her hand upon it.

"Yeah, he's heavy." Kagome tried to get up again and almost made it off the bed before Inuyasha grabbed hold of her again and dragged her back, pulling her close and burying his nose in her hair.

"Oh ya dumb mutt!" Koga shouted at he stomped into the tent and he too stopped next to Sango but the damage was done. Inuyasha's head jerked back as he woke up and locked eyes with Kagome, who he realized was under him, her face slightly red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha jumped up from the bed and backed as far away from Kagome as he could.

"I think it should be more like what are you doing Inuyasha," Sango laughed.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha spun around to look at her.

"Well, you were on top of her weren't you" Koga sniggered while Kagome yanked the covers over her suddenly realizing that her nightdress was thin.

"Shut up and get out!" Inuyasha snarled as he pushed them to the opening of the tent and shoved them out before spinning around and glaring at Kagome, who kept her eyes fixed downward.

"Get dressed and we can go." Inuyasha muttered before stomping over to his bed and pulling his shirt over his head.

* * *

Kagome climbed into the carriage refusing to look at Inuyasha, who was looking out the window.

"Morning," Rin greeted and with a smile.

"Morning." Kagome bobbed her head at the smiling girl

"Did you have a vision last night?" Rin asked moving over so Kagome could sit there.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Kagome blushed looking at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"So you did have a vision I knew it!" Rin exclaimed as she punched the air.

"What did you see?" Inuyasha asked leaning forward and staring at her.

"You drank tea and died." Kagome said blankly.

"I die because I drank some tea?" Inuyasha leaned back scoffing.

"You were on the floor, everyone was gathered around you and you were dead, there was blood everywhere, and Rin said that you had drunk some tea I'd left," Kagome said

"So you kill me?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, I don't have any tea, the only tea I have is still in the temple," Kagome snapped back.

"Don't fight," Rin said, holding her arms out and glaring at Inuyasha.

"Listen to Rin you two," Sango stuck her head through the window. "We've got a long way to go and I don't want to have to break you two up and send you for time outs." She pulled her head out and they were off again.

* * *

Two days later the carriage rolled through the great gates that were in front of Naraku's castle.

"Be on your guard," Inuyasha muttered to the girls who were sitting with him. "We don't know what's going to happen so don't let anything slip and we should be okay."

"Right" Both Rin and Kagome said.

They stopped and Sango moved forwards to open the door for Inuyasha, now he would have to act like a real prince. Once Inuyasha was out Miroku stepped forward to help Kagome and Rin. They stood around the carriage waiting for someone but they didn't have to wait long. A short woman who wore a white dress and had white hair walked up and stopped.

"You are prince Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Yeah, do we follow you?" He stepped forwards.

"Yes, I'll take you to the prince, the rest follow Kagura and she will show you the rooms." She turned around and began to walk back into the palace leaving the small group.

"I'm going with you Inuyasha," Sango muttered looking around them.

"Okay. Miroku, you stick with Rin and visions girl," Inuyasha muttered as he and Sango walked through the door leaving Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Koga, and Miroku standing by the carriage.

"What do we do now?" Rin asked turning to look at the monk.

"You follow me." A new voice said from behind Rin, making the young girl jump.

"Who are you?" Koga asked pulling Ayame behind him.

"I am Kagura, mistress of the wind. Prince Naraku," she sneered his name, "Has asked me to show you to your rooms, while he talks to your prince." She turned round and began to walk back into the palace.

"Then let's go," Miroku said before following the strange woman the rest of them trailing behind him, the girls between him and Koga.

"Okay." Kagura said suddenly stopping and turned to look at them "Wolf boy, you're in that room with the other boy. The prince has his own room while the two black haired girls are in that one and the red head and the other girl who went with your prince are in the room next to them." She turned around again and stalked off; as if she was cross that she'd had to show them.

"Do you think we should stay like that?" Rin asked looking at Miroku.

"I don't know, we'll wait for Sango and Inuyasha to come back and see what they say. I don't like us being separate but there's nothing we can do about that one." Miroku sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Shall we wait in Inuyasha's room for him to come back then?" Koga asked wrapping his arms around Ayame's waist.

"Yeah, that's the best place we can be until they come back, what do you think they're talking about?" Rin asked pushing the door of Inuyasha's room open.

"No idea, we'll ask when we see them." Kagome smiled following the others into the room, sitting on the bed next to Rin she looked around. The room was huge. The bed was up against one wall. The walls were a pale gold as were the bed covers.

"It's very… gold" Ayame muttered a smile creeping on her face.

"Yeah, wonder what our rooms are like," Rin laughed looking at Kagome.

"Do you think all the rooms are gold or if they have different colours?" Koga asked leaning back against the wall.

"You'll find out." Inuyasha's voice cut through the silence making them all jump

"You're back? What did he want?" Miroku asked standing up from the chair he'd been seated in.

"Nothing much," Sango said walking around Inuyasha and sitting on the bed between Kagome and Rin. "He just wanted to welcome us and tell us that there would be a ball tomorrow evening to celebrate our arrival. Oh, and we're to eat with him and his sister tonight so Inuyasha can get to know the sister." Sango sighed. "What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Koga and Miroku are meant to share while I'm sharing with you. Kagome and Rin are together, Inuyasha's on his own." Ayame said.

"I don't like that, Inuyasha shouldn't be on his own, but then again, we can't all be in one room. I don't think the girls should all be on their own. New sleeping things, Koga, you and Ayame share, Monk, you're with me. Inuyasha you're on your own. Kagome you're sharing with Rin. Any problems?" Sango stood up, her amour making a small noise as she moved.

"No, shall we go then?" Miroku stood up and headed towards the door followed by Sango leaving Kagome and the others in the room.

* * *

Kagome lay on top of the bed she would be using while they were staying at prince Naraku's palace.

"Do you think he will marry this princess?" Kagome asked, turning her head to look at Rin.

"Who knows. Inuyasha doesn't want to get married though, he thinks falling in love is a weakness and that it shouldn't happen to him," Rin replied putting the brush back on the table.

"He won't fall in love?" Kagome sat up.

"No, he once said he would rather die than fall in love." Rin sat next to her on the bed

"We should get ready for this dinner." Kagome stood up and went to find her dress.

"What do you think about Inuyasha?" Rin suddenly asked

"He's okay, a bit annoying but okay I suppose," Kagome muttered before turning to look at Rin "What is it with you and Sesshomaru?"

Rin went bright red "Well," she licked her lips before speaking again "I like him, everyone knows I like him and if you ask Sango she thinks he likes me but he won't do anything."

"Do you want me to try a near sight?" Kagome asked, taking hold of Rin's hands and looking into her eyes.

"What's a near sight?" Rin frowned.

"You know how priestesses can see the future; normally we can't control what we see we can only see when the great Goddess gives us a vision. However, we can do personal visions for people. The only people we can't do them for is ourselves and other priestesses." Kagome smiled.

"Does it hurt? You sounded like you were in pain when you had one on the way here."

"That one was painful, the ones about death are always painful but otherwise it's not. Do you want me to do one?" Kagome asked looking into the chocolate orbs that stared back at her.

"Yes," Rin whispered, Kagome lead her to the middle of the room and sat down, her legs crossed with Rin sat, likewise opposite her.

"I need you to put both of your hands on one of mine," Kagome said, holding out one hand while the other was curled up against her breast.

"Okay." Rin held out her hands and placed them on top of Kagome's outstretched one. Once both of her hands were touching Kagome's, she uncurled the hand that was on her breast and touching the little finger and thumb together, she pressed the other three fingers to the girl's forehead making a triangle. The skin in the triangle glowed blue as the visions slip into Kagome's head. These visions weren't as clear as the other visions. In the other visions, it was always like a clip of film, one thing that flowed at the same pace. With a near sight, bursts of different images flashed across her closed eyes. Finally, the brightness died down and Kagome saw the blackness of her closed eyes. Breathing out she opened her eyes and saw Rin's worried face looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked taking one of her hands from Kagome's and placing it on her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome smiled. "The thing you wish to come true the most will soon happen." Kagome watched as Rin broke into a grin

"Really? That's so good!" She squealed and jumped up, Kagome couldn't help but smile at the young girl's happiness. They froze when there was a knock on the door and Miroku poked his head in.

"You're not dressed yet? We have to go down soon." He looked at Kagome who still sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Do I want to know what happened?" he raised an eyebrow

"Kagome did a near sight on me!" Rin giggled making Miroku's other eyebrow go up

"A near sight?" He leaned against the door.

"A personal vision of what will happen to one person." Kagome explained as she stood up.

"Right, I'm going to send Sango in, she can help you and get you to hurry up." Miroku said over his shoulder as he walked off calling Sango's name.

"Rin, before Sango gets here I have a question, does Sango like Miroku?" Kagome asked looking at the girl.

"You noticed as well? Yeah, but she won't admit it. We think she secretly likes it when Miroku gropes her." Rin giggled at the look on Kagome's face.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked standing in the doorway

"Nothing really, just Kagome" Rin said, still giggling.

"Okay, hurry up, we've got to go down in a minute and you're still not dressed." Sango walked in and pulled Kagome's bag onto her bed to look inside.

"Rin you get dressed, I'll help Kagome then we have to go. You two should sit next to each other and look out for anything strange, something doesn't feel right about all this." Sango said pulling the red and white dress out of the bag.

Both girls joined the rest of the group before they went downstairs to eat.

"You okay?" Ayame asked Kagome, who was looking a bit pale.

"Yeah, just nervous," Kagome whispered back.

"Just don't be sick," Inuyasha muttered as Kagura walked up to them.

"Follow me," she turned around again and began to lead the way to the dining hall.

"You heard the lady, I want to eat." Koga said following her.

They walked for ages it seemed, but eventually they arrived at huge doors that must lead to the dining hall.

"It's just through there," Kagura said before she turned on her heal and left the small group

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm starving," Sango said giving him a slight push. She'd taken her armour off and was wearing the pink dress with the green belt that she'd been wearing when Kagome had first met her. She'd taken her hair out of the ponytail that it had been in while they'd travelled and it was lose save for a small section that was in a braid. Snorting, she gently pushed passed Inuyasha and gave a knock on the door before she pushed it open and moved to the side to let Inuyasha pass. The room was large, and like the room that Inuyasha was staying in, was light gold. A long table stood in the middle full of plates and food, with two people already seated there. One was a man with long black hair while the other was a girl with a sleek black bob.

"You've come," The man said, standing up.

"Yes, thank you prince Naraku," Inuyasha said as he reached the table and pulled out a seat.

"Like I said before Inuyasha, we do not need those formalities here, we can just use names. This is my sister Yura," He gestured to the girl who was still sitting.

"You know me and Sango my bodyguard. The wolf demon is Koga chief of guards, the other man is Miroku monk. The woman next to Koga is his mate, Ayame, and the girl standing next to Miroku is Rin. The other girl is-" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, a frown on his face.

"I'm Kagome priestess of the temple of Marzena," Kagome said.

"It is pleasant to meet you, sit so we can eat," Naraku said sitting down meaning for the others to do the same.

The boys held out the chairs for the girls to sit down in before they sat, even Inuyasha who did so for both Kagome and Rin.

"Did you have trouble getting here?" Naraku asked as they began to eat. Kagome felt like something was off about him, something that tickled the back of her mind but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was.

"We had no problems traveling, it was pleasant." Sango said once she realized that Inuyasha had too much food in his mouth to answer.

"That is good to hear, I'm sure the rest of you have heard that there will be a ball tomorrow evening," Naraku smiled.

"Yes, we look forward to it. Prince Naraku, you seem familiar, have we met before?" Kagome asked a small frown on her face.

"I do my dear? I'm sure I've never met you before, I've never visited your temple," Naraku smiled. It made Kagome's skin crawl.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kagome smiled, willing herself not to be sick.

* * *

Rin sat on her bed looking at Kagome after the meal. Kagome was sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating.

"You okay?" Rin whispered.

"Yeah, it's just… something doesn't feel right." Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. "Maybe I'm just paranoid," she chuckled.

"Maybe, but, like Inuyasha said we should keep our guard up." Rin stood and began to undress, pulling her nightclothes out of her bag. She got changed into them and then crawled into bed watching Kagome, who was still on the floor.

"What's it like?" Rin asked suddenly.

"What's what like?" Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Being a priestess. What's it like?" Rin leaned on her elbow.

"It's… I'm not sure. I started being a priestess when I was eight. I don't remember much before that so I don't know really how much different it is." Kagome groaned as she stood up.

"Well tell me about a normal day" Rin leaned back and lay down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well. We'd wake up and if we weren't on kitchen duty we would go to the main hall and worship. If we were on kitchen duty then we would have to help cook all the food for the priestesses. Once that was done, we would meditate and teach the younger priestesses what to do when they have visions. After dinner we would help the people who came to the temple," Kagome said changing into her nightdress and climbed into bed as well.

"Sounds different," Rin said smiling.

"I guess it is," Kagome muttered.

"Night." Rin turned over, pulling the covers with her.

* * *

Kagome woke in the morning, her heart pounding from the nightmare. She couldn't remember what it had been about and that was what scared her more.

"You okay?" Sango asked from her spot on Rin's bed while Rin walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped round her.

"Bad dream that's all," Kagome gasped.

"Okay, we're allowed to explore the palace if we want. We were just waiting for you to wake up before we decided what to do."

"Well if you want to explore then I will go with you, I should know what the layout of the palace is so if I need to I can get out." Kagome threw the covers back and climbed out of the bed. Stretching, she hunted down her normal dress.

Once Rin and Kagome were dressed, the girls went and found Ayame before they looked around. The palace was huge and Kagome for some reason felt like she'd been there before.

"I think this is the library," Ayame said, pushing the door open and stepping in. This time she was right, and it only took twenty-four guesses.

"Such a lot of books," Kagome breathed. She loved reading.

"Are you ladies lost?" A voice asked, making them jump. Looking around Kagome saw a young man sitting in the corner, a stack of books next to him and one in his hands.

"No, we're allowed to explore we're just looking around," Sango said slightly defensively.

"Good, as long as you're not lost," He smiled and Kagome felt her knees go a bit soft. He was handsome, there was no denying that.

"Do you want me to show you somewhere?" He asked standing up and Kagome saw that his hair was long and in a braid down his back that swayed as he stood.

"Where were you thinking of?" Kagome asked

"The kitchens, if you're lucky you can steal some food without cook noticing." He smiled and Kagome nearly fell.

"Sure. What's your name?" Sango asked, a bit nicer this time.

"I'm Bankotsu, what are your names?" He asked while walking around the table to face them.

"I'm Sango; this is Rin, Ayame and Kagome." Sango said pointing to each girl in turn.

"Well, nice to meet you. If you'll follow me to the kitchens, seeing as there's a ball tonight there should be some good stuff about now." He strolled around them to the door and went through, leaving the girls in the library on their own.

"Well he's**…**" Sango muttered.

"Tell me about it," Rin sighed.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, it was only Ayame who wasn't affected by him, she had Koga and that was all she wanted.

"Listen, Kagome's the only one who can go after him so put your tongues back in your mouths." She giggled

"What do you mean?" Kagome spun to look at her.

"Well, Rin's got Sesshomaru when he gets it together, and as much as you want to deny it you've got Miroku, Sango. Kagome's the only one here who's on her own." Ayame said, her hands on her hips.

"Are you ladies coming?" Bankotsu asked sticking his head in to look at them.

"Yes, lead the way," Rin smiled and the girls followed him.

* * *

After Bankotsu showed them around, Kagome could be found in the room she was sharing with Rin looking at her formal dress. When she had met Inuyasha for the first time at the temple, she'd been so nervous about meeting him. She was also scared stiff that she would rip or stain her dress. Now she was going to have to go to a ball in it!

"You'll look great don't worry," Rin said, her head disappearing into her dress as she pulled it over her head.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried that I'll ruin my dress!" Kagome sighed and stood up to get said dress.

"If you do we'll just get you another one," Rin smiled as her head popped out her hair everywhere.

"Thanks," Kagome laughed.

Not long after they finished getting ready, there came a knock on the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Bankotsu asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's safe for you to come in," Rin called back as the door opened and Bankotsu stepped in.

"You both look beautiful my ladies," He said giving them a bow.

"Thank you." Rin giggled behind her hand while Kagome blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm here to take Lady Kagome down, my brother Jakotsu will take you, Lady Rin." Bankotsu smiled and opened the door again so Rin could see the man that stood there. He was handsome but in a pretty kind of way. Bankotsu leaned in and whispered in Rin's ear.

"He's the most normal looking of my brothers so I thought he would be the best to take you." He leaned back and gave her a smile before going to take Kagome's arm. Linking it with his, he led her out of the room and down the stairs closely followed by Rin and Jakotsu.

"How many brothers do you have?" Kagome asked, looking around her as they walked.

"There are seven of us. We used to be known as the band of seven actually." Bankotsu laughed. "Me, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu are the most normal looking ones so we're the ones that will be at the ball, the other three are too scary for ladies like yourselves." He smiled at her and Kagome blushed. Just her luck, the first time out of the temple and she already had a crush!

"I don't know how to dance," Kagome muttered as they neared the ballroom.

"You don't? Just stick with me then and I'll help you." He turned to make sure that Jakotsu and Rin were still behind them before they stepped into the full ballroom. Kagome gasped at the sight, there were women wearing gowns of every colour under the sun, silks everywhere as if it didn't matter if they got stained. Most likely, it didn't to these women because they could just buy a new one.

"Do you want a drink first or to see your friends?" Bankotsu asked as they skirted the dance floor.

"We could get a drink on the way to see them," Kagome smiled back at him.

"Okay then," Bankotsu smiled and they went to the table that held the drinks. One close by had food on it. Once Kagome had a glass of something fizzy they went to join the group of people she'd come with. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable wearing the fancy clothes seeing as the clothes he normally wore were old and worn.

"You look nice Miss Kagome," Miroku smiled at her.

"Thanks Miroku, you do too," She smiled back and took a sip of her drink.

"She we dance?" Bankotsu asked once she had finished her glass and put it down.

"Sure, but I'm really not good at it," Kagome blushed thinking about the dance class she'd once been to while at the temple.

"It'll be fine!" Bankotsu laughed before he swept her onto the dance floor.

* * *

A while later, Kagome sat in one of the chairs in the corner of the ballroom watching as the couples spun and danced around her. How she would love to be like that. She had stood on Bankotsu's toes so much she was surprised he could still walk!

"Here, it's tea," Bankotsu said holding a small china cup that had wisps of steam rising out of it.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled taking the small cup and took a sip, almost spiting it back out.

"I should warn you, it's bitter." Bankotsu laughed as he took the seat next to her.

"It's awful," Kagome scowled.

"It'll help you, you will be in pain in the morning so this should help. If you want I can get you some honey to sweeten it." He stood up before Kagome could say anything else and went off, coming back a few moments later with a jar of honey in his hands and a spoon.

"Here you go." He said, poring some into the small cup and stirring it with the spoon. "Try it now."

Kagome lifted the cup to her lips and took another sip, expecting it to be as horrible as it had been before. But this time it was nice, slightly sweet but not overly so.

"Better?" Bankotsu asked, watching her.

"Yes." Kagome giggled taking a bigger sip and soon finishing the cup. She was so happy with what was happening to her she didn't notice the sickening feeling settle in her stomach from the tea that was as black as her hair.

* * *

**thank you to my beta reader Ai2000**


	5. Chapter 5

Bankotsu led Kagome to the room she was staying in. After drinking the tea she had become tired, mostly because she'd been so nervous about the ball.

"Thank you for helping me find my way back," Kagome smiled as they reached the door.

"No problem my lady." Bankotsu smiled, leaning over the hand that he held he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'll see you in the morning." Kagome blushed and rushed into the room, leaning against the door once she closed it.

"So this is what it's like to have a crush," Kagome whispered, looking at the knuckles that he kissed. Suddenly a stronger wave of sleepiness swept over and she crumpled to the floor asleep.

* * *

Rin knocked on the door louder this time but there was still no answer.

"Kagome, are you in there? Have you gone to sleep? Please let me in!" Rin called out but was met with silence again.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sango asked as the rest of the group caught up with her.

"Kagome's in there but I can't get in," Rin turned to look at them a frown on her face.

"Has she locked the door?" Miroku asked stroking his chin

"I don't know, I've tried knocking and calling her but there's no reply." Rin said before turning around again and beginning to attack the door once more.

"Let me try," Inuyasha said, stepping forward.

"Breaking the door down isn't allowed." Ayame snapped at him, worried. What was wrong with Kagome?

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha spun around and glared at her.

"Think about it dog breath," Koga snarled. "This isn't our palace, so we can't just go breaking doors down when we feel like it. Sango did you bring Kirara?" Koga looked over the top of Ayame's head as he spoke to the bodyguard.

"Yeah, I did, she should be in my room," Sango said as she walked passed Inuyasha to the room that she and Miroku were staying in.

"Good, take her outside and fly up, see what's happened." Koga smiled.

"Right, back in a bit!" Sango went into the room and came out a few seconds later, a cat with her and they disappeared down the corridor.

"What do you think happened?" Ayame whispered.

"I don't know, she's definitely in there, I can smell her but why isn't she opening the door?" Koga wondered, looking around them.

"Did something happen to her, is she hurt?" Rin panicked.

"I don't smell blood, so I don't think she's hurt," Inuyasha snapped as he joined them.

* * *

Sango jumped on the back of Kirara who'd transformed; she was huge when she did.

"Come on girl, let's see what's wrong with Kagome," Sango muttered as they began to fly higher. It seemed like ages before Sango saw the window to the room that Kagome should be in.

"That's it girl," Sango muttered again patting the top of Kirara's head. Peeking over the sill, Sango looked into the room. Kagome wasn't on the bed and the bathroom door was open, from the angle Sango was at she didn't think anyone was in there.

"Where is she?" Sango whispered as she leaned in more it was at that moment she saw a scrap of Kagome's dress on the floor just behind one of the beds, about the same place as the door. Quickly, Sango carefully stood on Kirara's back and climbed in through the window. Turning, she looked at Kirara.

"Go back down and change back, then come back up to our room. I've got something nice for you in there." Sango smiled watching Kirara go back to the ground. Turning around she took a shaking step forward, more of the dress came into view.

"This is the last time I read horror books," Sango muttered as she shivered, a few steps more and she could see Kagome fully. She lay in a ball on the floor, her dress spilling out around her as she slept.

"She was asleep?" Sango gasped. "How could she sleep through that?" She looked at the door, she could hear Inuyasha on the other side.

"I don't smell blood, so I don't think she's hurt," she heard him snap at them and smiled. Typical Inuyasha, getting aggressive when he was worried. Shaking her head she bent down, wrapped one of Kagome's arms around her neck and slid one of her own under her legs before she stood up, bringing Kagome with her. Surprised at how light she was, Sango was used to having to carry men when they hurt themselves in training, it wasn't often that she had to carry a girl. Crossing the room she pulled the covers back on one of the beds and put Kagome in it, covering her quickly she went back to the door and pulled it open.

"What's wrong with her?" Rin asked, pushing passed her as soon as she realized the door was open.

"I'm not sure, she was asleep just in front of the door when I got here. I'm thinking that's why you couldn't open it." Sango explained as she walked back to the bed that Kagome was in.

"She was sleeping?" Inuyasha snorted "So much fuss and she was just sleeping!"

"I don't know, there's something not quite right about it, if she was tired wouldn't she got to bed? And wouldn't she at least start to undress?" Ayame tapped her chin.

"We'll just have to ask her in the morning, now boys, out. Sango will you help me get her changed?" Rin asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sure." Sango muttered, looking at the sleeping girl.

* * *

Kagome woke in the morning with a sore head.

"Good, you're awake." Someone said, but to Kagome it felt like they had shouted it in her ear.

"What happened?" Kagome muttered, turning to the side and letting her feet hit the floor.

"We don't know." Rin came and sat next to her. "You left a few minutes before us with Bankotsu, we came back to go to bed and I couldn't get in, the door wouldn't open. I kept knocking and knocking and calling out to you but you didn't answer so Sango got Kirara and flew up to your window to find out what'd happened. She said that you'd fallen asleep in front of the door, we got you changed and put you to bed hoping you could tell us what happened" Rin said, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, Bankotsu brought me back and I went in. I leaned against the door and then just felt really tired. The next thing I know I was waking up in bed." Kagome said, frowning.

"Oh, you're up!" Sango exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Yeah, she said she just felt sleepy and the next thing she knew she was waking up," Rin said.

"Well, something happened," Sango muttered.

"Hey, maybe you could do a near sight for Sango, you know like you did for me!" Rin said jumping up.

"I'll give it a go if you want," Kagome said slowly standing up.

"A near sight?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Personal visions for individuals," Kagome explained. "I did one for Rin yesterday."

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Sango asked.

"You need to sit on the floor with me. I'll hold one hand out for you and you have to place both of yours on it," Kagome said, sitting down and crossing her legs as Sango came to where she was.

"Okay, cross your legs as well." Kagome said, her hand held out while the other one was curled to her breast. Sango crossed her legs while placing both of her hands on the outstretched palm Kagome offered her. Once both hands were touching her Kagome uncurled her hand from her breast and, placing her little finger and thumb together, she placed the three remaining finger in a triangle on Sango's forehead. The skin in the triangle glowed blue but nowhere near as bright as it had glowed when she'd done it to Rin.

The visions that came to Kagome were cloudy and murky as if Kagome was looking at them through grimy glass. The visions crawled over Kagome's eyes giving her a headache as she watched them.

Rin watched in concern, as the near sight went on Kagome became paler, her skin taking on a slightly greyish colouring. From what Rin could remember of the way Kagome had looked when she'd done Rin's near sight this shouldn't be happening. Rin watched in horror as blood began to trickle from Kagome's nose.

Kagome dragged her eyes open as if they were made of lead. Looking over at Sango, she saw the worry on the girls face

"What's wrong? Is that meant to happen?" She turned to look at Rin. "Did that happen when she did you?"

"No that never happened with mine," Rin whispered her hands covering her mouth.

"Don't worry," Kagome said, staggering up, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, grabbing hold of Kagome's arm as she began to sway.

"Sometimes this happens, it's nothing" Kagome lied, this had never happened before. Something was wrong.

"If you're sure," Rin muttered.

* * *

The girls walked into the dining hall where the others were.

"Miss Kagome, you gave us quiet a scare last night!" Miroku smiled standing up to pull back her chair for her.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered bowing her head as she sat down.

"Here Kagome," Bankotsu said making Kagome realize he was sitting next to her. He held out a cup of tea, like the one from last night, it was as black as her hair.

"Don't worry; I put honey in it this time." He gave a soft laugh.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled before taking a sip, the warmth spread through her.

"Inuyasha, I think we should talk about you and my sister after breakfast," Naraku said, looking over the rim of his bowl.

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed as he looked at the priestess. She'd gone pale and her nose had started to bleed again, more aggressively than it had been before.

"I feel," Kagome whispered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she pitched forwards. The only reason that she didn't hit her head on the table was Bankotsu grabbed hold of her.

"I'll take her to her room." Bankotsu said making to stand, but Inuyasha spoke.

"I'll do it." He stood up, walked around the table, and took Kagome's limp form in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Koga whispered to Sango as Inuyasha left.

"I don't know, she did a near sight on me and had a nose bleed but she said that sometimes happens." Sango whispered back.

"I hope she's alright," Ayame muttered, looking at the door that Inuyasha and Kagome had gone through.

* * *

The next day they wouldn't let Kagome get out of bed, they were too worried about what had happened to her the day before.

"When we get back to the palace we'll send for one of the priestesses or your Aisling," Inuyasha growled from his seat in the girl's bedroom.

"Don't worry her too much," Sango said, slapping his arm and making him glare at her.

"What are we going to do about the marriage?" Ayame asked.

"I ain't getting married," Inuyasha frowned.

"You have to do this properly." Miroku said, placing a hand on his shoulder

"What am I going to do?" Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Well, go through with it, Naraku has to check with you first if you do want to marry his sister Yura." Miroku sighed. "When it comes to that part just say I'm sorry, she's lovely and pretty but I just don't feel like getting married at the moment," Miroku said.

"Listen to the monk," Koga snorted from his place on Rin's bed.

"I could do a near sight to find out how it goes." Kagome said and watched as all heads swung to look at her.

"Are you stupid?" Inuyasha snarled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome squeaked.

"You nearly passed out and had a nose bleed when you did one for Sango yesterday and you passed out yesterday at breakfast!" Inuyasha spat.

"I'm okay now, it happens sometimes." Kagome lied, she needed to talk to Aisling about it as soon as she got back to the temple.

"Fine, but one drop of blood comes out of your nose and it stops and you don't do it again." Inuyasha huffed.

"Okay, I need you to sit on the floor and cross your legs." Kagome said, pulling the covers back and standing up. She felt much stronger than she had yesterday.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked once he'd sat down

"Hold on," Kagome muttered as she crossed over to where he was and sat opposite him.

"Okay, I'm going to hold one hand out and I need you to put both of yours on it," Kagome explained as she curled one hand to her breast.

"Okay," Inuyasha muttered while placing both of his hands on the outstretched palm Kagome offered him. Once both hands were touching her Kagome uncurled her hand from her breast and, placing her little finger and thumb together she placed the three remaining finger in a triangle on Inuyasha's forehead. The skin in the triangle glowed blue. Brighter than it had been when she'd done Sango but still not as bright as the time Rin had a near sight.

Everyone leaned forwards as Kagome's eyes closed, Inuyasha's eyes zeroed in on her nose to make sure that it wasn't bleeding.

The visions slid over her closed eyes a lot quicker this time but still not like they used to, something was wrong but Kagome didn't know what. As the last image faded from view she cracked her eyes open to see everyone looking at her.

"Well?" Rin asked leaning on Sango's shoulders

"You don't marry the princess, Naraku isn't too happy about it but you explain and he accepts it. Princess Yura isn't happy either but she falls for someone else. In a week we will travel back to your palace, Bankotsu and his brother Jakotsu will be coming with us and that is all I can see in your future." Kagome said her voice slightly hypnotic with its own echo.

"Well that's great, now we know they won't try to kill us when we try to leave," Koga leaned back pulling Ayame with him.

"Right, get back into bed then," Inuyasha said gruffly as he stood, holding out a hand for Kagome to grab hold of.

* * *

The day after Kagome did a near sight on Inuyasha, they let her out of bed and allowed her to walk around the palace with them.

"I feel a lot better, honest." Kagome told Sango, holding her hands up.

"You do look better," Sango admitted

"So can you all stop worrying about me?" Kagome asked softly.

"We'll try," Sango chuckled

"Oh, Kagome you're up." Bankotsu said, coming around one of the corners and spotting both girls there.

"Morning Bankotsu." Kagome blushed as she bowed her head slightly. She felt Sango shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Do you feel better, you gave us all a scare when you went pale like that at the breakfast table." Bankotsu said, stepping forward.

"Did I scare you?" Kagome asked, her eyes locked on his lips as he spoke

"Yes, you did I was going to carry you to your room but the Prince insisted that he would be the one to do it." He gave a soft laugh.

"The Prince did?" Kagome turned to look at Sango who had found the ceiling interesting.  
"Yes, I thought he was going to bite me if I didn't let go of you," Bankotsu gave another laugh that started a fire in Kagome's belly.

"I think I should be getting her back to her room, she's still a bit weak and shouldn't be out that much," Sango said grabbing hold of Kagome's arm and leading her back to the room she shared with Rin. Once they rounded the corner, Sango turned to face Kagome.

"Well?" She crossed her arms.

"Well what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You fancy him," Sango said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Who fancies who?" Rin asked, popping up behind Sango making her jump. She was closely followed by Ayame.

"Kagome fancies Bankotsu." Sango snorted turning to face the girls.

"You do?" Rin asked, putting a hand on her hip and the other on her chin as she thought.

"It's nothing," Kagome muttered looking at the floor her cheeks red.

"Our little priestess is all grown up and having her first crush!" Ayame squealed, making Sango slap a hand over her mouth.

"We don't want the men to hear!" She hissed looking around her.

"Back to our room?" Rin asked. "Yes, the men won't think of going in there without us, scares them." Ayame grinned before turning the corner and running to the room that Kagome and Rin shared.

"She won't leave this alone will she?" Kagome muttered sadly.

"No, brace yourself." Sango sighed as she followed the path the wolf demon had gone moments before.

* * *

Kagome turned over again in the night, she couldn't sleep and she felt like her cheeks would never stop being red. The things that Ayame had asked, was he a good kisser, had she slept with him, how far had they gone they made Kagome red just thinking about them.

Turning on her back again Kagome sighed, maybe a walk would help so she threw the cover back and stood up. Making her way to the door quietly so as not to wake Rin, she slipped on a dressing gown and crept through the door. She felt like a thief in the night and not a guest, creeping around at night but this was the only way she was going to get some peace. Since she'd left the temple she'd not been alone, someone had always been with her. Walking out into the gardens Kagome felt peace wash over her as if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"Oh mother night how I've missed you," Kagome whispered up to the night sky. Looking around her to make sure she was truly alone, she pulled the dressing gown from her shoulders and folded it before putting it on the grass. She would practice, it was before she left the temple the last time she'd done it and goddess knows she needed the practice.

Stepping forward she brought one hand up to her beasts, the palm on it pointing to the side while the other arm snaked up in the air. One foot hovered slightly above the ground and she closed her eyes. Slowly she stated the arm that was in the air snaked down to the place where her other hand was while that hand moved forwards.

Inuyasha watched from his window as the priestess practiced, what it was he didn't know, but watching her felt right. He'd been worried about her since that breakfast, he wasn't sure how but somehow she'd managed to crawl into his heart and it didn't look like she was going to leave anytime soon. He watched as her foot slid on the grass and she fell and had to stop himself from running out of his room to help her. It looked like she didn't want anyone to be with her and if he left his room Sango and the others would follow him and see what he was seeing.

Kagome picked herself up from the ground brushing her nightdress as she did and began again. Again and again she fell but she wouldn't give up and Inuyasha had to admit it was a rare thing to see in women. Sango Rin and Ayame were the only women he knew like that.

"Who is she really?" Inuyasha muttered watching, the world could have blown up at that moment and he wouldn't notice. Finally Kagome finished, slipping the dressing gown around her shoulders again she crept back into the palace and back to her room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Inuyasha couldn't stop glancing at her, he knew that Miroku and Koga saw him but it didn't matter.

"So Inuyasha, will we be getting an answer soon?" Naraku asked, taking a drink.

"I think that is something not to be discussed around the breakfast table." Inuyasha smiled, baring his fangs

"You are right, why don't you come to my office when we are finished here and you can tell me." Naraku said looking over his glass, not at Inuyasha but at Kagome who was taking a sip of her tea, Bankotsu next to her again

"I will." Inuyasha smiled again.

"How long do you think you'll be staying here?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure, it's up to the prince," Kagome lied taking another sip.

"I hope you will stay in touch once you leave," Bankotsu smiled at her making Kagome's heart flutter, suddenly she felt angry eyes on her and looked away from Bankotsu, seated opposite her was Inuyasha and if looks could kill she'd be six feet under.

* * *

**to any of my old readers when i was guardian of the crystal... i had 2 avatar stories that i'd wrote and going through my computer i found that i didn't have them saved anymore because i was going to put them both back up... if there is a fanfiction that i really like i'll copy it into a word document save it and send it to something like my kindle so that i can read it when i don't have a computer and there's no internet connection... i was wondering if someone else does this and if they do could they send me a message if they've got both my avatar stories **


	6. Chapter 6

While Inuyasha and Sango went to Naraku's office to talk about the marriage, the rest of them went back to Rin and Kagome's room.

"What was up with Inuyasha glaring at you?" Rin asked, jumping on her bed.

"I don't know," Kagome muttered looking around.

"Do you think we should start packing?" Miroku asked, holding up one of Rin's dresses.

"Hey, give that back!" Rin snapped, jumping off the bed and snatching it out of his hands.

"I think we should, we don't know when we'll have to leave, at least then we'd have our things ready," Ayame said, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.  
"Kagome, you could do a near sight again and see when we've got to go," Koga said, turning to look at her.

"I'll give it a try," Kagome said, sliding off the bed and sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Who's future am I to see?" She looked up at them.

"You can do mine," Miroku said, sitting opposite her like Inuyasha had done when it had been his future she'd looked into. Kagome held out one palm and he placed both of his hands on the outstretched palm Kagome offered him. Once both hands were touching her Kagome uncurled her hand from her breast and, placing her little finger and thumb together she placed the three remaining finger in a triangle on Miroku's forehead. The skin in the triangle glowed blue.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the visions to pass over her closed lids but nothing happened, there was no spark of vision, no smells or sounds just darkness.

Frowning Kagome opened her eyes and saw Miroku sat beside her.

"Well Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I can't see anything," Kagome whispered. For the first time since the visions began and she became a priestess, she couldn't see anything.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ayame asked, crouching down next to her.

"I can't see, I should be able to but nothing just nothing someone else," She said nearly hysterical.

"Do me again, you've seen what mine is so you'll know if it's working." Rin said coming over to them and pushed Miroku out of the way. Rin sat down opposite Kagome like she had done the first time she'd had a near sight. Kagome held out one palm and she placed both of her hands on the outstretched palm Kagome offered her. Once both hands were touching her Kagome uncurled her hand from her breast and, placing her little finger and thumb together she placed the three remaining finger in a triangle on Rin's forehead. The skin in the triangle glowed blue.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the visions to pass over her closed lids but nothing happened, there was no spark of vision, no smells or sounds just darkness again, just like the one for Miroku.

"What's happening why can't I see?!" Kagome asked frantically, jumping up and beginning to pace the room while the others just watched her.

"This is bad," Ayame whispered to Koga.

"Yeah, we have to tell Inuyasha when he comes back." Koga whispered back, his eyes locked on Kagome as she paced, muttering under her breath.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango walked into Rin and Kagome's room to see Rin, Miroku, Ayame and Koga sat on the beds while Kagome was pacing the room.

"Do we want to know?" Sango asked, looking passed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome can't see," Rin said, not looking away from Kagome.

"She's gone blind?" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"I can see perfectly well thank you but I can't see visions now let me go!" Kagome snapped before she began her pacing again.

"She can't have visions?" Sango asked, sitting on the bed next to Ayame.

"She tried to have one for Miroku like she did with me and you Sango." Rin said, turning to look at her this time as she spoke. "But it didn't work, then she tried to do one for me then to see if she could have them still or if it was just Miroku but she couldn't see my future either," Rin sighed.

"What do we do? We need to be able to know what the future's going to be like. How will Kagome cope if she's been having visions since she was a kid?" Ayame gave a sad smile.

"I have to go back, we have to go now," Kagome said, spinning around to look at them.

"We can't just go because you can't see the future anymore," Inuyasha snapped.

"If I don't know the future then you don't know the future and you could die tomorrow and not know about it until it happens. Now, we have to go now!" Kagome snapped.

"Fine, I'll go tell Naraku that we're leaving, everyone pack your things I want to get going before the night if we're going today." Inuyasha said, walking over to the door and pulling it open. "Sango come with me." quickly Sango stood up and followed him out.

Quickly, while Inuyasha and Sango were gone Miroku, Koga and Ayame left while Rin and Kagome packed their things

"Looks like you've made Inuyasha worry," Rin said smiling.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome said not bothering to fold things, she just threw them into the her bag.

"We'll fix it, don't worry," Rin sighed. "You'll make a mess when you come to unpack it." She shook her head.

"I'll worry about that when I need to," Kagome said, straightening up and looking around to see if there was anything she'd forgotten. While they were looking around the room there came a knock at the door and Bankotsu stuck his head in.

"Hey, Naraku said that me and my brother were to travel with you, something about showing no harm with the failed marriage," Bankotsu said, shutting the door behind him- a smile on his face.

"Right, do Inuyasha and Sango know?" Rin asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think that Naraku told him and Sango when they went to tell him that you're leaving, why are you leaving so suddenly?" He asked, crossing the room and beginning to fold Kagome's things.

"Kagome's lost-" Rin said but was cut off by a look from Kagome.

"Priestesses aren't meant to be away for too long, I have to go back to the temple soon," Kagome smiled.

"Before you go, Naraku gave me some more of that tea for you. I've never seen someone drink so much of it before," Bankotsu smiled.

"It's Naraku who's been giving me the tea then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he said he thought you'd like it and was glad that you do," Bankotsu said, closing the case once he'd folded everything.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, coming into the room and stopped when he saw Bankotsu so close to her. For some reason his fist clenched and he wanted to punch Bankotsu for being so close to Kagome.

"Has he told you that he and his brother are coming with us?" Inuyasha asked, his lip curling slightly as he looked at them

"Yes, just before you got here," Kagome smiled at him.

"Right, as long as you know," Inuyasha muttered before stomping out of the door.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the front of the palace, Kagome and Rin in the carriage, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Koga on horses already while they waited for Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Do you want to read again Kagome?" Rin asked, holding out a book for her.

"Yes please, thank you." Kagome bowed her head as she took the book.

"Right, let's go!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked up to them, his hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

Quickly he swung into the carriage while Bankotsu and his brother got on their horses and off they went.

Three long days later, they arrived at the palace. While they'd travelled Kagome seemed to become worse, she looked ill, she'd had a few more nosebleeds and spent most of her time sleeping.

Once everyone was out of the carriage and off the horses they got changed and went to eat with Sesshomaru in the hall, Kagome leaning on Bankotsu as they walked.

"So you've come back but I do not see a wife," Sesshomaru said looking up from the papers he'd been reading.

"Yeah, I didn't get married what we eating?" Inuyasha asked grabbing a seat and didn't bother waiting for the others to sit down before he began to eat.

"You look ill priestess," Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome as Bankotsu helped her into her seat before sitting next to her.

"I don't feel too good my Prince," Kagome gave him a small smile before looking at Bankotsu who handed her a cup of tea.

"How did it go then?" Sesshomaru asked, looking away from Kagome.

"It was okay, I just didn't want to get married to her, Naraku said that he understood and-" he broke off with a cry as everyone at the table turned to look at Kagome as the tea cup fell to the table breaking it as Kagome fell forward, her nose bleeding heavily as were her eyes.

"Oh goddess above," Sango whispered as she stood up but Inuyasha beat everyone, he hurried around the table sweeping Kagome into his arms before he ran out of the room, closely followed by the others.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't even knock on the healers door, he just charged in before gently placing her on one of the beds.

"Prince Inuyasha what are you doing here?" a small man asked as he came into the room.

"Something's wrong with her, fix it." Inuyasha snarled as he turned around to look the healer.

"What are the symptoms?" The healer asked, suddenly business like.

"She's been having nosebleeds and just before she collapsed her eyes were bleeding too," Inuyasha said.

"Her visions have stopped" Sango said quietly as she came to stand next to Inuyasha

"What's she eaten and drank?" The healer Myoga asked pulling back one of Kagome's eyelids

"She's just been drinking tea really," Sango muttered

"Could you make me some and bring it so I can test it," Myoga said, not turning away from Kagome.

Not long after Rin came back into the healers room, a cup of the tea Kagome had been drinking with her. She passed it to Myoga and stepped back again. He looked at it before sniffing it and taking a sip; swirling it around his mouth before spitting it back into the cup.

"Just as I thought," He said gravely.

"What is it?" Inuyasha growled like he wanted to grab the healer by his shirt and throw him against the wall.

"The tea she's been drinking is made from the ash of the black Shikon tree. The tea which is known as black ash tea is the most poisonous thing in the world. It takes a long time for it to kill you though, it mostly works because it becomes so addictive. They end up drinking nothing but that and that is when they die." Myoga sighed.

"So she's going to die?" Rin whispered as tears fell.

"There is one cure for this tea. The black Shikon tree has a twin tree of sorts. It's known as the white Shikon tree. The ash of that tree can be made into tea or can be put into someone's drink and this is the one cure," Myoga said standing up and crossing the room.

"Where do we find this tree?" Inuyasha asked turning around so he could run off to find the tree.

"You don't have to go anywhere prince Inuyasha. I have some white ash here," Myoga said holding a small box as he turned.

Everyone had been pushed out of the room while Myoga worked on Kagome. They were all in the library waiting for someone to come and tell them something.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rin asked tearfully.

"I don't know she'd not gotten to the point of just drinking that tea so she should be okay," Sango said, patting the younger girls back.

"But she'd stopped having visions," Ayame muttered.

"Where the hell did she get that tea anyway?" Koga snorted.

"She had some the night of the ball, you know, when you couldn't get into your room Rin." Inuyasha said, popping his head up from the table.

"Then it was Bankotsu who gave it to her," Miroku said.

"Where the bloody hell is the bastard," Inuyasha growled, standing up.

"I don't think he came with us to the library, maybe he went back to his room." Koga said, looking at the murderous half demon.

"I'll find him." He snarled before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I wonder if he's going to kill him," Miroku wondered.

"If he doesn't I will," Sango growled.

* * *

Inuyasha stormed into the room that Bankotsu and his brother were staying in. he spotted the person he was looking for sitting on one of the beds. Bankotsu didn't get chance to say anything before he was slammed into the wall.

"What did you do it for? What the fuck had she done to you?" Inuyasha growled his eyes slowly turning red.

"What are you talking about?" Bankotsu gasped, trying to get Inuyasha's hand off him.

"You poisoned her. You've been feeding her poison with that stupid fuckin' tea!" Inuyasha roared.

"What?" Bankotsu whispered going pale.

"That tea you've been giving her, it's poison," Inuyasha snarled but not as much this time. "You didn't know?"

"No, Naraku told me before you came that I was to give it to the priestess, to Kagome. He said it was good for her… I. I. I was just following orders," Bankotsu chocked out. "Is she okay, Is she still alive? I've not killed her have I? oh goddess please tell me I've not killed her!"

"No you've not killed her. But if you come near her again with tea then I will kill you," Inuyasha warned before stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome felt warm, a deep warmth in her body and light. Like she was lay on a bed of air.

"You did well my child," A woman's voice spoke to her. "You fought the poison for a long time and have done well to keep your visions." Kagome struggled to open her eyes but once she did she saw a woman stood before her. She had long flowing white hair that contrasted sharply with her dark brown skin. She wore a dark blue dress that was slightly transparent. She was the living version of the statue that was back at the temple.

"Great Goddess," Kagome gasped.

"Yes child, you were given the tea to stop your visions so that the prince could be killed without anyone knowing who did it or when." She said, a sad smile on her face. "You will heal well from this and I shall tell you one thing. You shall find the one you love at the end of this," she said before she slowly began to disappear, her electric blue eyes the last thing to go.

"Kagome," A voice called. "Kagome, wake up." The voice came again.

Kagome opened her eyes again but this time to the healer's room.

"You're awake," Inuyasha smiled from his seat next to the bed Kagome was in.

"I'm okay, thank you for staying with me," Kagome smiled.

"Stupid," Inuyasha growled as tears began to fill his eyes and he crashed his lips to hers.


End file.
